Digimon Xros Wars 4: La nueva armada Bagura
by Nakamura Kaze
Summary: El digimundo corre peligro nuevamente así que dependerá de Taiki y el Xros Heart salvarlo de nuevo pero ahora estarán acompañados de tres nuevos amigos Stelar Keita, Fujimoto Kentaro y Shiomi Misaki y sus respectivos digimon Dorumon, Dracomon y Lunamon, acompañalos en esta nueva aventura Digimon Xros Wars 4: La nueva armada Bagura.No se me dan los summary pero denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, bueno este es mi primer fic sobre digimon y bueno solo diré que habrá personajes que yo misma invente y también utilizare tanto componentes del manga como del anime de Digimon Xros Wars, sin más que decir disfruten.**

**P.D. Creo que ya saben que Digimon no me pertenece.**

Capítulo 1: Los nuevos elegidos.

Ya han pasado 5 meses desde el incidente de Quartzmon, un mes después del incidente pyschemon el compañero digimon de Mogami Ryouma renació y volvió a encontrarse con su compañero y en este preciso momento tanto los generales del Xros Heart como los jóvenes Hunter se encontraban en digi-quartz cazando un MetalGreymon del tipo virus.

-Gumdramon ya encontraste a MetalGraymon-

-No Tagiru desapareció de mi vista-

-Tal vez esta volando por ahí entonces Kiriha-san, Nene-san-

-Sparrowmon-

-Lo siento Nene lo perdí de vista-

-Tu también MailBirdramon-

-Si-

-Si lo perdimos de vista no podemos hacer nada, todos regresen al punto de reunión-ordeno Taiki.

-Esta bien-dijeron todos.

-Kiriha….-dijo una voz desde el Xros Loader.

-Que sucede Dracomon-

-..eh…no nada mejor olvídalo-

-Seguro que no pasa nada-

-Si, como ya te dije no es nada-

-Esta bien-

Mientras tanto dentro del Xros Loader azul.

-Dracomon seguro que no te pasa nada haz estado actuando muy extraño desde que entramos en el Digi-quartz-dijo Greymon.

-Enserio estoy bien no sucede nada-dijo el pequeño dragón digimon_-pero me sigo preguntando que es esa voz que escuche "es hora de buscar a tu compañero" quisiera saber que significa-_

Todos se reunieron en el centro del parque del digi-quartz.

-Así que nadie dio encontró a MetalGreymon-dijo Taiki.

-A pesar de ser tan grande es muy hábil y le perdimos la pista muy rápido-cometno Yuu.

-No es justo yo quería atraparlo, Gumdramon imagina el genial digi-xros que formarías con ese MetalGreymon-

-Me hubiera convertido en un digimon más fuerte de lo que ya soy-

-Tagiru-kun, Gumdramon les recuerdo que todos nosotros tenemos la misma probabilidad de atrapar a ese digimon-dijo Ryouma.

-Ese digimon no era para nada lindo así que a mi no me interesa atraparlo-dijo Airu-por cierto Akari-san me prestas a Cutemon un ratito-

-Kyu~-se aferro a los brazos se Akari.

-Lo siento, parece que Cutemon no quiere eso-

-Eh-

-Airu se supone que yo soy el digimon más lindo que tienes-dijo Opossumon.

-Dime Dracmon que tan fuerte crees que te vuelvas si haces digi-xros con ese MetalGreymon-

-No lo se-

-Juro que yo sere el que atrape a ese digimon-exclamo Zenjirou.

Y mientras todos hablaban sobre algún futuro plan para atrapar a MetalGreymon, un pequeño digimon los estaba observando.

-Taiki, Shoutmon-sama-dijo el digimon.

-Eh?-todos voltearon a ver el lugar de donde provino la voz.

-Lo sabía eres tu Shoutmon-sama-Lunamon corrió a abrazas a Shoutmon.

-Lunamon pero que estás haciendo aquí en digi-quartz-pregunto el rey digimon.

-No lo se hace tan unos 4 meses escuche una voz que decía "es hora de buscar a tu compañero" y después aparecí aquí e estado vagando por este mundo desde entonces, pero me alegro mucho de haberlo encontrado Shoutmon-sama-

-Oi Lunamon a que refieres con que escucharte una voz-pregunto Taiki.

-Kiriha…-

-Ahora que pasa Dracomon-

-Para ser sincero desde hace 4 meses yo también e estado escuchando esa voz-

-Que?! Y porque no me lo dijiste-

-Creí que eran cosas mías, pero ahora que Lunamon dijo que también la escucho comienzo a pensar que se trata de algo serio-

-Entonces…Reload! Dracomon!-exclamo entonces Dracomon salió del Xros Loader y MailBirdramon se metió en el.

-Bien Lunamon, Dracomon por lo que dijeron han estado escuchando esa voz por el mismo periodo de tiempo y siempre dice lo mismo-pregunto Shoutmon.

-Si-respondieron ambos.

_-Es hora de buscar a su compañero-_pensó Taiki_-no me digas que Lunamon y_ _Dracomon tienen a un compañero humano esperando por ellos-_

"_Es hora de encontrar a sus compañeros, sigan mi voz"_

-Hay esta de nuevo-exclamo Lunamon.

-Esta diciendo que sigamos su voz-en ese momento Lunamon y Dracomon se miraron a los ojos.

-Vamos-dijeron ambos mientras salían corriendo.

-Espe…Taiki será mejor que los sigamos-

-Lo se-volteo a ver a sus amigos-escuchen no sabemos exactamente a donde se fueron, será mejor que los busquemos por separado, entendido-

-Si-dijeron todos y se separaron.

Mientras tanto los dos pequeños digimon que a pesar de ser pequeños eran muy rápidos habían llegado a una pequeña colina que no debía de estar muy lejos del parque.

-Este es el lugar de donde se oía esa voz, verdad Dracomon-

-Si pero no veo a nadie-

"_Son ustedes los dos digimon que pudieron escucharme"_

-Eh?-en ese momento un destello de luz inundo el lugar y cuando desapareció Dracomon y Lunamon podían apreciar a una hermosa ave con seis alas y detrás de ella una hermosa y cálida luz.

-Quien eres?-dijeron los dos asombrados.

-En estos momentos eso no importa, ustedes fueron los que me escucharon verdad-los dos digimon asintieron-podrían decirme sus nombre-

-Lunamon-

-Dracomon-

-Así que Lunamon y Dracomon, bien ahora les are entrega de esto-dijo mientras dos pequeñas luces se posicionaron frente a los dos, Lunamon tenía en frente una luz blanco mientras que Dracomon tenía frente a él una luz azul.

-Pero que es esto-pregunto Dracomon.

-Los aparatos dentro de esas dos luces los guiaran a ambos asía su compañero-

-Nuestros compañeros-dijo Lunamon confundida.

-Si ustedes dos y….-levanto una de sus alas haciendo que Lunamon y Dracomon notaron un huevo color negro con líneas doradas y en ese momento una pequeña luz roja envolvió el huevo-este pequeño, ustedes tres deben ir donde se encuentra su compañero humano el digi-mundo los necesita-después de decir eso la luz roja se fue volando a gran velocidad.

-El digi-mundo? Pero si el digi-mundo esta en perfecto estado porque nos necesita-pregunto Lunamon y en ese momento el ave comenzaba a desaparecer.

-No hay tiempo de explicarlo, solo puedo decirles que el digi-mundo se encuentra en peligro-

-Pero que clase de peligro-pregunto Dracomon.

-…..el ejercito Bagura…..Chaosmon….encuentren a los Royal Kgnith….-

Las palabras eran casi inaudibles pero con solo escuchar "ejercito Bagura" fue suficiente como para que Dracomon y Lunamon tomaran una decisión, ambos tocaron sus respectivas luces las cuales las envolvieron y salieron volando a la misma velocidad que la luz roja, en ese momento Taiki y Shoutmon estaban por llegar a la sima de la pequeña colina.

-Oye Taiki que crees que hayan sido esas tres luces que vimos-

-No lo se Shoutmon pero algo me dice que debemos llegar a la sima-en cuanto llegaron ambos vieron a una enorme ave blanca tirada en el piso-oye te encuentras bien, que te sucedió-

-….tu eres…Kudou Taiki…..-

-Si ese es mi nombre y tu quien eres-

-….no hay tiempo….para decírtelo…..necesitan….escuchar lo siguiente….-

Taiki y Shoutmon se miraron entre si y después volvieron a ver al ave que tenían frente a ellos.

-Dínoslo-

-…..necesitan…encontrar a los nuevos elegidos…..el digi-mundo….esta….en peligro-una enorme luz blanco ilumino al ave y después esta se convirtió en una digi-memory la cual fue tomada por Taiki el dibujo del digimon estaba negro pero todavía podía leerse el nombre.

-Valdurmon-

-El digi-mundo esta en peligro!-dijo Shoutmon alterado-Taiki tenemos que ir ahí que clase de rey soy si no se el estado del mundo que gobierno-

-Tranquilízate Shoutmon salvaremos el digi-mundo pero primero tenemos que hacer lo que nos dijo Valdurmon y encontrar a los que llamo nuevos elegidos-

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en un departamento se encontraba un joven de cabello blanco, ojos verdes y portaba unos googles rojos con los cristales azules, llevaba una camisa amarilla y un chaleco rojo de manga corta que tenía el gorro de color blanco al igual que las mangas y también llevaba unos pantalones azules.

_-Así que mañana es mi primer día en la nueva escuela-_suspiro_-ahora que estoy en esta ciudad no es tan interesante como esa vez que vinimos de viaje hace 5 meses, esas criaturas si que eran increíbles-_escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta de su cuarto-quien?-

-Onii-chan, mama dice que la cena estará lista en una hora-

-Gracias por avisarme Shiori-se levantó de la silla y se dirijo a su ventana la cual abrió para tomar un poco de aire fresco-….me gustaría que pasara algo interesante…-se quedó mirando al horizonte hasta que-pero que demo…-dijo cuando vio una luz roja acercándose rápidamente hacia el-AAAAAAAH!-se hecho al piso.

La luz rojiza reboto por las cuatro paredes del cuarto como si se tratara de una pelota y termino en la cama del muchacho, cuando la luz desapareció se podía apreciar una especie de huevo color negro con líneas doradas y a su lado un pequeño aparato en forma de rectángulo la esquina superior izquierda y la esquina inferior derecha eran de color negro mientras que el resto del aparato era rojo tenía una pantalla verde en medio y a la izquierda de esta dos botones azules y la esquina superior derecha tenía una cadena tipo llavero.

-Pero que es….-se acerco con cuidado y toma un bate-pero que es este huevo-comenzó a usar el bate para mover ligeramente el huevo-que huevo más extraño nunca había visto uno así-y en ese momento se le paso la mano y estrello accidentalmente el huevo en la pared causándole unas pequeñas grietas_-mierda….LO ROMPI!-_

O eso pensó hasta que vio como el huevo comenzó a moverse hasta posicionarse en medio de la cama, en ese momento se rompió por completo y salió una pequeña criatura morada de ojitos rojos, la cual se sacudió para quitarse pequeños fragmentos del cascaron roto y miro fijamente al joven-Do-fue lo único que dijo.

-Do?-

-Dodo!-se lanzó hacia la cara del chico.

-MMMMMMMMMMMMM!-trataba de quitárselo de la cara-QUITATE!-cuando finalmente lo logro lo lanzo bajo la cama y rápidamente salió de su cuarto, se recostó contra la puerta y cayo sentado en el piso-eso es todo no vuelvo a desvelarme en la computadora estoy alucinando de lo lindo-se levantó-iré a tomar un poco de aire-

-A dónde vas Keita-

-Saldré un rato-contesto mientras tomaba su patineta.

-Si no regresas antes de la cena ya sabes lo que te espera-ese comentario hizo que a Keita se le erizaran los pelos.

-L-lo entiendo mamá regreso en 20 minutos-y se salió se puso a patinar en cuanto llego a la acera_-si que necesitaba algo de aire-_se miro su mano derecha la cual tenía unos cuantos pelitos morados_-de verdad fue una alucinación-_se detuvo-creo que mejor me regresare-tomo su patineta y se fue corriendo a su casa pero en el camino choco contra un chico de pelo rojo y ojos azules-lo siento tengo prisa-

-Pero que le pasa-dijo el joven que traía una camisa blanca de manga larga, un chaleco azul, unos jeans con la parte de la rodilla derecha rota y unas botas negras.

-Tranquilízate Kentaro-el chico saco de sus pantalones un aparato igual al que recibió Keita solo que este era azul.

-Lo siento Dracomon, es solo que no me agrada la gente que no se fija por dónde camina-

-Ahora no te distraigas debemos buscar a Kiriha y al resto del Xros Heart, entendido-

-Entendido-guardo el aparato en su bolsillo_-es increíble las cosas que llegan a pasar-_pensó mientras recordaba lo que había pasado hace unas dos horas aproximadamente.

.

.

.

_El pelirrojo se encontraba en su cuarto y abrió la ventana._

_-Nada mejor para una habitación recién limpiada que un poco de aire-volteo a ver por la ventana cuando diviso una pequeña luz azul-pero que es…-y antes de terminar su frase la luz entro a su habitación se estrelló contra una de las paredes haciendo que de la luz saliera lo que parecía ser un dragón y que en la cama del chico callera un aparato de color azul._

_-Eso dolió-_

_-PERO QUE RAYOS ERES TU!-_

_-AH! Tu eres mi compañero-_

_-Co-compañero-_

_-Si, por cierto me llamo Dracomon y tu-_

_-Fu-fujimoto Kentaro-_

_-Así que Kentaro, bien debemos apresurarnos e ir con Kiriha y los demás debemos salvar el digi-mundo-_

_-O-oye espera un minuto-_

_-Que sucede?-_

_-No digas las cosas tan a la ligera, en primer lugar quien demonios eres, en segunda que rayos es el digi-mundo y tercera le causaste una gran grieta a la pared que esperas que les diga a mis padres-_

_-Lo siento creo que debí explicar mejor la situación-_

_Y un relato después._

_-Y esa es la situación-_

_-Así que tu hogar esta en peligro por culpa de ese tal ejercito Bagura-decía mientras veía el pequeño aparato azul._

_-Puedo contar con tu ayuda Kentaro-_

_-Claro que si Dracomon, entonces tenemos que buscar a ese tal Kiriha y el resto del Xros Heart-_

_-Si-_

.

.

.

_-Además aparte de mí hay otras dos personas no solo debo encontrar al Xros Heart sino también a los otros dos-_pensaba mientras paso al lado de una casa que decía "residencia Shiomi".

Y dentro de esa casa en su habitación se encontraba una chica de pelo negro y ojos cafés, que tenia puesta un bufanda blanca, una blusa blanca de manga corta y un chaleco rosado y estaba usando una falda azul y medias negras.

-Déjame repasar todo de nuevo, tu nombre es Lunamon verdad-

-Si-

-Y fuiste enviada por un ave extraña desde ese lugar llamada digi-quartz para que puedas salvar el tu hogar el digi-mundo-

-Si, ahora déjame repasar a mi tu nombre es Shiomi Mizuki-

-Correcto-

-Y eres estudiante de octavo grado-

-Si-

-Bien Mizuki puedo contar contigo para salvar el digi-mundo-

-mmmm-comenzaba a dudar sobre lo que respondería_-como fue que me involucre en esto-_

.

.

.

_La chica se encontraba arreglando las flores del patio de su casa._

_-Creo que ya termine-levanto su mirada al cielo-hoy si que hace un buen clima….eh? que es eso-se pregunto en cuanto pudo divisar un luz blanca la cual la embistió asiendo que terminara en el piso-eso dolio-_

_-Lo siento te encuentras bien-_

_-Si estoy bi….-se detuvo en cuanto vio a una extraña creatura sobre ella-AAAAAAAAAAH!-se alejó de la creatura-q-quien e-eres-_

_-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Lunamon-_

_-Luna….mon?-_

.

.

.

-Mizuki?...neee Mizuki?...-

-Ah!-dijo al salir de sus propios pensamientos-que sucede Lunamon-

-Me ayudaras si o no-

-C-claro que si-

-En serio-se lanzo sobre ella para abrazarla-gracias, gracias, en verdad muchas gracias Mizuki-

-No es nada Lunamon-

Mientras seguían en su abrazo en el buro de la recamara descansaba un pequeño aparato color blanco.

.

.

.

Keita entro rápidamente a su casa-Tadaima-dijo rápidamente mientras se iba a su cuarto.

-Okairi Onii-chan-

-Llegaste más rápido de lo que creí-

-Ya se mamá es solo que recordé que tenía algo que hacer-entro rápidamente a su cuarto, le puso el seguro a la puerta y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y pudo divisar en su cama un aparato de color rojo_-así que fue real-_pensó mientras buscaba a la criatura que había salido del huevo-oye Dodo, donde estas-

-Estoy aquí-después de escuchar esa voz sintió algo peludo en su cara y todo se había vuelto negro-eres muy malo porque me dejaste aquí solo que no vez que tengo hambre-

-Mmmmmmm!-

-Que sucede-

-Quítate no me dejas respirar-

-Lo siento-dijo mientras se quitaba de la cara de Keita.

-Por cierto no sabía que podías ha….blar?-se sorprendió al ver que lo que tenia frente a el no era la misma criatura que originalmente había salido del huevo, sino que esta era un poco más grande y tenia cuatro patitas-Dodo eres tu-

-Si y no-

-A que te refieres con eso-

-Bueno la forma en la que originalmente me conociste se llama Dodomon pero mientras no estabas digievolucione ahora me llamo Dorimon-

-Digievolucionaste y ahora te llamas Dorimon?-

-Correcto-

-Ahora que lo pienso no sabes mi nombre, mucho gusto Dorimon mi nombre es Stelar Keita-

-Keita?-

-Si, Keita-

-Ya veo, oye Keita de casualidad no tienes nada de comer tengo hambre-

-Cierto no haz comido nada desde que naciste, en ese caso-se saco una barra de chocolate del pantalán-compre esto en el camino de regreso te lo regalo-decía mientras lo habría y se lo daba al pequeño Dorimon.

-Gracias-le dio una pequeña mordida-ESTO ESTA DELICIOSO QUE ES!-grito mientras comenzaba a devorar el dulce.

-Se llama chocolate, por cierto Dorimon-

-Que sucede-

-Exactamente que eres-

-Soy un digimon-

-Digimon?-

-Si significa Digital Monster y provengo del digi-mundo-

-Y podría saberse que haces aquí en mi cuarto-

-La verdad no lo se, solo recuerdo vagamente algo sobre nuevos elegidos y la invasión de algo llamada ejercito Bagura-

-Eso no me dice mucho y ese aparato sobre mi cama-

-Es un Xros Loader 2.0-

-Xros loader 2.0? que es…..-

-Onii-chan la cena ya esta lista-

-Ya voy! Bien Dorimon ire a cenar tu quédate aquí y no hagas ruido, entendido-

-Entendido, podrías traerme algo….-pero Keita no alcanzo a escuchar lo último porque ya había salido del cuarto-para comer….-

En ese momento en la sala del apartamento se encontraban cuatro personas comiendo curry.

-Keita mañana es tu primer día en la nueva escuela, tienes todo listo-pregunto un hombre de pelo celeste y ojos azules.

-Si papa, tengo todo listo-contesto antes de llevarse otra cuchara de curry a la boca-

-Seguro que no te falta nada-pregunto una mujer de cabello blanco y ojos verdes.

-Estoy seguro-

-Piénsalo bien Onii-chan eres muy olvidadizo pudiste olvidar algo-dijo la pequeña Shiori de 6 años cuyo cabello y ojos eran iguales a los de su padre.

-Ya les dije que no me falta na…-en ese momento Keita se imaginó a Dorimon acostado en su cama mientras su estómago rugía de hambre_-no me extraña que tenga hambre ese chocolate no fue suficiente-_se levanto de la mesa.

-Que sucede-

-Lo siento pero seguiré cenando en mi cuarto-

-Y eso porque-

-Porque olvide guardar algunas cosas en mi mochila y si nos las guardo ahora se me terminara olvidando-

-Sabía que habías olvidado algo Onii-chan-

-Me encargare de lavar los platos, así que con su permiso-tomo su plato-me retiro-dijo mientras dirigía a su cuarto, cuando entro cerro la puerta y le puso el seguro y pudo ver que Dorimon efectivamente estaba acostado en la cama mientras su estómago rugía, suspiro-Dorimon….-

-KEITA!-exclamo con alegría mientras se lanzaba hacia su compañero y fue así como después de una rápida cena, lavar los platos y un baño, Keita se encontraba programando su reloj.

-Que estas haciendo Keita-

-Estoy programando la alarma-

-Y que es eso?-

-Veras a cierta hora este reloj ara un ruido que ara que me despierte-contesto mientras ponía el reloj en su buro.

-Y porque tienes que despertarte cuando esa cosa suene, no es mejor dormir hasta que una mismo despierte-

-Me gustaría hacer eso pero mañana tengo escuela así que debo levantarme temprano-

-Escuela?-

-Es el lugar a donde los niños de mi edad van a estudiar-

-Ya veo, oye Keita puedo dormir contigo-

-Y eso porque-

-Si esa cosa llamada reloj no te despierta yo lo hare-

-Esta bien-hizo un pequeño espacio en su cama y Dorimon rápidamente se subió-buenas noches Dorimon-

-Buenas noches Keita-

Los dos se durmieron y a la mañana siguiente cuando el despertador comenzó a sonar el peli blanco en vez de despertarse lo apago.

-Keita, oye Keita ya despierta o llegaras tarde a eso que llamas escuela-

-5 minutos más Dorimon-

-Nada de eso-dijo mientras se preparaba para golpear a su amigo y rápidamente lo embistió.

-Pero que rayos estas haciendo Dori…..mon?-se impresiono al ver que la creatura que tenia frente a el no era la misma con la que se había dormida, esta era más grande en su opinión parecía una especie de zorro, tenia unas alitas negras en su espalda y una extraña gema roja en su cabeza y no caminaba en cuatro patas si no que caminaba en dos-no me digas volviste a evolucionar-

-Si digievolucione en el transcurso de la noche, ahora puedes decirme Dorumon-

-Dorumon…suena bien, por cierto que hora es-dijo mientras veía su reloj que marcaba 6:50- PERO SI YA ES TARDE-volteo a ver al digimon-PORQUE NO ME LEVANTASTE MÁS TEMPRANO!-

-Lo siento pero yo también tarde en despertar-

-Olvida eso si no me apresuro llegare tarde-dijo mientras saltaba de la cama y se cambiaba de ropa, se puso sus googles y antes de salir de su cuarto.

-Espera Keita-

-Y ahora que Dorumon-

-Te quiero acompañar-

-Y COMO VAS A HACER ESO-

-Fácil-salto asía el aparato rojo, una luz verde lo ilumino y termino metiéndose en el aparato-así puedo acompañarte-

-Esta cosa si que es increíble-dijo mientras se lo colgaba del cinturón y salía de su cuarto, toma un pan de la cocina y abrió la puerta de su casa-ya me voy-

-Que te vaya bien-

_-Mierda, no puedo llegar tarde a mi primer día tengo que acelerar-_pensaba mientras corría a toda velocidad.

.

.

.

Taiki se encontraba sentado en su lugar mientras veía por la ventana pensando en todo lo que había pasado el día anterior_-al final no pudimos dar con Lunamon y Dracomon, todos se alteraron cuando les conté lo del digi-mundo y esos nuevos elegidos me pregunto quienes serán-_

-Bien todos tomen sus asientos-dijo el profesor en cuanto entro al salón-bien todos ustedes escuchen a partir de hoy tendremos un nuevo estudiante, entra-dijo y en ese momento entro Keita respirando con agitación debido a la carrera que realizo-podrías escribir tu nombre.

-Ha-hai-paso al pizarrón tomo una tiza y se puso a escribir, al terminar tomo aire y volteo a ver a sus compañeros-mucho gusto mi nombre es Stelar Keita, tengo 14 y cumplo en abril 14, espero llevarme muy bien con todos ustedes-

-Bien Stelar siéntate al lado izquierdo de Kudou-

-Donde?-

-En el ultimo asiento al lado del chico con la camisa roja y blanca-

-Esta bien-y se fue a sentar-hola así que tu eres Kudou-

-Si me llama Kudou Taiki mucho gusto Stelar por cierto me gustan tus googles-

-Enserio muchas gracias, espero que nos llevemos bien-

-Si yo también-en cuanto Keita volteo a ver al pizarrón Taiki pudo notar el aparato que colgaba de su cinturón_-pero que clase de aparato es ese nunca lo había visto, tal vez sea un tipo de juguete-_pensó y después volteo a ver el pizarrón.

**Bien siendo sincera no me quede conforme con el comienzo de la historia pero espero que les haya gustado, déjenme un review y si les gusto esperen la actualización, cuídense y hasta pronto.**

**Próximo capítulo: Shinka! Dorugamon, Coredramon y Lekismon VS MetalGreymon (virus).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien aquí el segundo capitulo, espero que vaya a ser de su agrado.**

**Dorumon: Kaze-san…**

**Yo: Que sucede Dorumon.**

**Dorumon: Leí el capitulo y dice que cuando detecte a un digimon tengo que parecer agresivo e intentar pelear.**

**Yo: Bueno según la información de la wiki, dice que tu espíritu de pelea es muy fuerte por lo tanto casi siempre estas gruñendo y preparándote para una pelea.**

**Dorumon: Ya veo…pero no me comportare así siempre verdad.**

**Yo: Tranquilo eso no sucederá y bien sin nada más que decir disfruten el cap.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capítulo 2: Shinka! Dorugamon, Coredramon y Lekismon VS MetalGreymon (virus).**

La tercera clase del día estaba comenzando y Keita esta distraído viendo por la ventana.

_-Nuevos elegidos, ejercito Bagura, Xros Loader 2.0, esas cosas que me dijo Dorumon no tienen mucho sentido-_

-Keita oye Keita-

_-Me pregunto si habrá más personas que tienen un digimon-_

-KEITA!-

-EH?-

-KEEEEEEIIIIIIIIITAAAAAA-

_-Mierda Dorumon no hagas tanto ruido-_

-Sucede algo Stelar-pregunto Taiki al ver como Keita tapaba su aparato y se volteaba hacia la izquierda.

-N-no es nada Kudou-dijo con un poco de nerviosismo.

-Bueno si tu lo dices-dijo no muy convencido y volvió a poner atención a la clase.

-Que demonios quieres Dorumon!-susurro.

-Tengo hambre-

-No puedes esperar hasta el receso-

-Y cuando será eso-

-Solo resiste dos clases más-

-Esta bien-

.

.

.

La campana del receso ya había sonado y en la clase 2-B.

-Etto…Fu-fujimoto-kun….-

-Que sucede Shiomi-

-Bueno sobre el aparato que tienes…-señalo la parte derecha del pantalón de Kentaro.

-AH! Esto-se lo tapo-es solo un juguete que ordene por internet eso…es…todo…-se quedó callado cuando la chica le mostro un dispositivo idéntico al suyo solo que este era blanco.

-Tenemos que hablar Fujimoto-kun-

-Está bien-

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Keita se encontraba en la parte trasera de la escuela, cuando había sonado la campana simplemente salió corriendo del salón.

-Bien Dorumon aquí nadie nos puede ver, por cierto como te saco o tu sales solo-

-Solo tienes que decir Reload y después mi nombre-

-Como?...así-extendió su Xros Loader hacia el frente.

-Si, así esta bien-

-Entonces…Reload! Dorumon!-entonces se pudo ver una luz verde y después Dorumon se encontraba fuera-bien ya puedes comer-dijo mientras sacaba su bento.

-Que bien!, que bien!, dame eso-le arrebato la caja de las manos y empezó a comer.

-Tu apetito es increíble, no vayas a dañar la caja entendido-

-Entendido, no quieres que te guarde nada-

-No compre algo en la tienda-comenzó abrir una bolsa con un pan-como es que no me viste si estabas conmigo-

-Estaba dormido-

-Bien ahora si puedo preguntarte que es exactamente esta cosa tu lo llamaste Xros Loader 2.0-

-Bueno como su nombre lo indica es una nueva versión del Xros Loader-

-Y que rayos es un Xros Loader-

-Es un aparato que se le entrega a los generales y los Hunter y permite el digi-xros y la Chou-shinka-se escuchó una voz.

-Eh?-cuando Keita volteo vio que detrás de el había una chica de pelo negro y un chico de pelo rojo-ERES TU!-grito mientras señalaba al pelirrojo.

-Te cono….AH! ERES EL ESTUPIDO CON EL QUE CHOQUE AYER!-

-A QUIEN LE LLAMAS ESTUPIDO!-

-A ti googles boy-

-NO ME DIGAS ASÍ TENGO UN NOMBRE Y ESE ES STELAR KEITA!, entendiste pelirrojo-

-Mira yo también tengo un nombre…..Y ES FUJIMOTO KENTARO-

-Y A MI QUE ME IMPORTA-

-QUIERES PELEAR-

-CLARO QUE SI-

Ambos chicos chocaron su cabeza y cuando sus miradas chocaran salieron chispas.

-Etto….Fujimoto-kun…-

-Keita….-

-Conoces a ese chico-preguntaron ambos.

-Digamos que tuvimos un encuentra fugaz ayer pero no es nada que me importe-

-Si no te importara no mu hubieras gritado-

-Cálmate Keita-

-Como si pu…..MIERDA!-en ese momento Keita se hecho sobre Dorumon con el fallido intento de ocultarlo-n-no le hagan caso a esto, es solo un muñeco a control remoto lo juro-

-Quien hubiera creído que un chico como tu es un elegido como nosotros-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Que quieres decir con eso-

-Tu nombre es Stelar Keita-kun verdad-el chico asintió-mucho gusto yo soy Shiomi Mizuki y el digimon que estas tratando de ocultar es…-

Dorumon logro sacarse a Keita de encima-me llamo Dorumon mucho gusto-

-Eres muy lindo-

-Eso crees, pues tu eres una persona muy agradable-

-Muchas gracias-

-U-un momento, ustedes conocen a los digimon, entonces uno de ustedes fue el que me dijo que era un Xros Loader-

-Para ser más específico fue mi compañero el que te dijo lo que era un Xros Loader-

-Tu compañero….-

-Si, Shiomi-ambos mostraron sus Xros Loader.

-Reload! Dracomon!-

-Reload! Lunamon!-

-Que sucede Kentaro-volteo a su derecha-AH! Lunamon así que esta chica es tu compañera-

-Me alegro por ti Dracomon, Kentaro parece un buen tipo-

-Mis amigos me llaman Ken si gustan ustedes dos también pueden decirme así-

-ES UN DRAGON-exclamo el peli blanco-es un verdadero dragón….en cambio mi digimon parece un zorro-

-Tu digimon….-los dos digimon se veían pensativos.

-Estas hablando del digimon que salió del huevo, verdad-dijo Lunamon.

-Si Dorumon llego a mi casa mientras seguía siendo un huevo, no es así-volteo a ver a su compañero y noto que esta actuando raro-Dorumon?...-

-METAL CANNON!-una bola de hierro salió de su boca y golpeo a Dracomon.

-DRACOMON! OYE QUE DEMONIOS ESTA HACIENDO ESE DIGIMON!-

-No lo se, es la primera vez que lo veo así-se fue corriendo hacia el-Dorumon que te sucede, oye responde-

-GRRR-

-Dorumon?-noto como su pelo estaba erizado y sus ojos habían pasado de adorables a agresivos-Dorumon!-comenzó a sacudirlo-me puedes escuchar verdad que rayos te pasa-

-AAAAAAAAAA-se fue corriendo hacia Lunamon.

-Lunamon!-

-GUAAAAAAAA-

-Mizuki!-

-Detente Dorumon!-se interpuso entre los dos y dejo que Dorumon mordiera su brazo-toda esta bien Dorumon ya tranquilízate-sus pelo dejaron de ser erizados y con cuidado comenzó a saltar el brazo de Keita.

-Aliento bebe-una bola de fuego golpeo a Dorumon e hizo que se estrellara contra un árbol.

-DORUMON! Fujimoto que demonios esta haciendo ese dragón-

-En primera este dragón se llama Dracomon y en segundo el lo hizo a voluntad yo no se lo ordene-

-Lo siento pero es la única forma que hay para calmar a los del tipo bestia-

-Tipo bestia?...-

-Mi cabeza…-

-Dorumon-corrió hacia el-te encuentras bien Dorumon-

-Si estoy bien-

-Menos mal-

.

.

.

Después de eso los seis estaban sentados en el pasto mientras conversaban.

-Lo siento mucho Dracomon, Lunamon, Keita, no fue mi intención atacarlos-

-No te preocupes Dorumon, además la mordida que me diste no dejara cicatriz así que no tienes por qué sentirte culpable-

-Además ese es el instinto de los tipo bestia siempre están listos para pelear, pero es la primera vez que veo que un tipo bestia se comporte como tu lo hiciste-comento Lunamon.

-Tal vez eso se deba a que desde que nación no tuvo contacto con otros digimon-dijo Kentaro.

-Pero aun más importante, porque Lunamon y Dracomon saben porque los enviaron con ustedes mientras que Dorumon no-

-Tal vez fue porque el era solo un huevo-exclamo Kentaro.

-A ti no te hable!, por cierto Lunamon, Dracomon según lo que nos dijeron del ejercito Bagura….bueno como decirlo…..si ese tal Baguramon fue derrotado ese ejercito no debió haber desaparecido-

-Tal vez alguien tomo el nombre de este y le esta haciendo cosas terrible al digi-mundo-comento Mizuki.

-Y como nuevos elegidos es nuestro deber derrotar a ese ejercito-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Esa es la actitud Kentaro! Pero recuerda que primero tenemos que encontrar a Kiriha y al Xros Heart-

-No lo e olvidado-

-Lunamon tu dijiste que querías encontrarte con ese tal sho…..shou….como era…-

-Shoutmon-sama el rey de nuestro mundo-

_-Shoutmon? Ese nombre me suena…..bueno ahora tengo más claro por qué Dorumon vino a mi, salvar un mundo suena interesante-_

-GRRR-

-Dorumon?-dijo al ver a su compañero con los pelos erizados-oye Dorumon que sucede-

-Están cerca…..son tres….-se fue corriendo a gran velocidad.

-DORUMON!-

-Que estas esperando regrésalo al Xros Loader, no podemos dejar que los de la escuela lo vean-

-Ya lo perdi de vista rápido vamos tras el-

-Lunamon-

-Dracomon-

-Si ya sabemos-ambos digimon se fueron a sus respectivos Xros Loader.

-Rápido-los tres chicos se fueron corriendo_-dijo que eran tres eso quiero decir que….HAY MAS DIGIMONS EN LA ESCUELA-_

Mientras entraban a la escuela escuchaban a varias personas gritar que habían visto una especia de zorro color morado.

_-Mierda Dorumon exactamente a que parte de la escuela te fuiste-_

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la azotea de la escuela.

-Taiki-san que deberíamos hacer para ir al digi-mundo-

-No lo se Tagiru la primera vez que fui fue Omegamon el que me envió, pero ahora no se como podríamos ir-

-Esos nuevos elegidos tal vez tengan la respuesta-comento Yuu.

-Ou-sama cálmese-

-Como si pudiera Gumdramon, es mi culpa si no me hubiera ausentado tanto tiempo…..-

-Preocuparse así no es bueno, no es bueno-

-Aunque me lo digas….-

-METAL CANON-la puesta se rompió y todos se pusieron en defensa.

-SHOUTMON!-

-Ya lo se Taiki, Rock Damashi-lanzo una bola de fuego en la nube de humo y entonces algo salió corriendo rápidamente-es rápido-

-DASH METAL!-varias esferas de acero salieron volando en dirección a los humanos.

-Taiki! Rock Damashi-

-Jacked Hammer-

-Bunbun Ken-

-GRRRRR-

-Que digimon tan increíble! Gumdramon ahí que capturarlo-

-Okay-

-Muy bien Gumdramon Chou shi…-

-Espera Tagiru-

-Que quieres Yuu-

-Es peligro pelear aquí llevemos a ese digimon al Digi-quartz-

-Esta bien-

-GUAAAAAAAAAAA-Dorumon corrió para embestir a Tagiru.

-TIME QUIZ-

.

.

.

Keita, Kentaro y Mizuki estaban subiendo las escaleras hacia la azotea.

-Oye Stelar que te hace creer que tu digimon está arriba-

-Se te ocurre algún otro lugar-

-Fujimoto-kun debes aceptar que ese es un buen punto-

-Tsk-miro hacia el frente-oigan alguien rompió la puerta-

-Eh?-

En cuanto llegaron vieron que no había nadie.

-Pero que….Dorumon oye Dorumon donde estas, vamos amigo responde-

-Stelar-kun parece que Dorumon no esta aquí-

-Debe ser una broma a donde pudo irse-

-Tal vez se fue aa Digi-quartz-

-Que quieres decir con eso Dracomon-

-Es lo único que se me ocurre Dorumon no pudo haberse desvanecido en el aire-

-Entonces….Dracomon como vamos a Digi-quarz-

-Solo digan Time quiz y se abrirá un portal-

-Bien-puso sus Xros Loader rojo al frente-TIME QUIZ!-un portal se abrió ante ellos.

-Ahora solo crúcenlo y estarán en Digi-quartz-

-DORUMON YA VOY POR TI-

-No te apresures Stelar-

-Por favor espérenme ustedes dos-

.

.

.

-Ataca Arresterdramon-

-Prisma Gallet-unos dragones azules salieron de tu cola en dirección a Dorumon.

-Metal Canon-y se fue corriendo.

-Es muy rápido-

-Tagiru!-

-Taiki-san-

-Ou-sama-

-Pudiste atraparlo-

-Lo siento Taiki-san pero es demasiado rápido-

-Mis ataques no sirvieron de nada-

-Entonces para ser de nivel novato es muy fuerte-dijo Yuu.

-Dejar que un digimon como el los deje en ridículo no es bueno-

-Cállate Damemon-gritaron los dos.

-No debe haber ido muy lejos vamos por el-dijo Shoutmon.

-Tagiru que dirección tomo-

-Se fue por la izquierda Taiki-san-

-Bien vamos-ordeno y se fueron hacia la izquierda sin saber que Dorumon había tomado un atajo y termino detrás de ellos viendo cómo se iban.

-DORUMON!-

-Ah! KEITA!-se fue corriendo hacia el.

-Donde te habías metido, espera la pregunta mas importante es como rayos llegaste aquí-

-No lo recuerdo después de que detecte el aroma de tres digimon todo se desvaneció-

-Ya veo-

-Pero lo bueno es que estas sano y salvo Dorumon-dijo Lunamon.

-Lunamon, Dracomon ustedes también estaban preocupados-

-Claro que si eres nuestro amigo después de todo-dijo Dracomon.

-Bien supongo que ahora podemos regresar a la escuela….por cierto Dracomon como regresamos-

-Solo hagan lo que hicieron para venir aquí-

-Bien Stelar ahora me toca a mi entendido-

-Bien no tengo problema-

-Bien, Time….-

-Explosión Giga-

-Pero que-dos misiles impactaron en el lugar-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!-

-E-ESE ES EL METALGREYMON TIPO VIRUS-exclamo Dracomon.

-Un dinosaurio con casca y alas, increíble-

-Stelar-kun no es momento de sorprenderse-

-Shiomi tiene razón, Dracomon crees que puedan pelear contra el-

-No lo creo el es nivel perfeccionado nosotros solo somos de nivel novato-

-Ya veo entonces eso solo significa una cosa…CORRAAAAAN!-

-Dorumon que esperas corre-

-Si hago eso entonces quien les cuidara la espalda-

-Dorumon?...-

-Dorumon tiene razón, ustedes corran nosotros los cubrimos-dijo Dracomon.

-Tienen que salir de aquí rápido-

-Lunamon….-

-Dracomon…..-

-SOLO CORRAN-gritaron los tres digimon y los humanos no tuvieron otra opción más que correr.

-Quítense del medio pequeños insectos!-

-NO LO HAREMOS-

-METAL CANON-

-ALIENTO BEBE-

-DISPARO DE LAGRIMA-

Los tres ataques golpearon la cabeza de MetalGreymon pero no tuvieron efecto.

-Esos débiles ataques no funcionaran conmigo-los embistió.

-AAAAAAAAH!-

-DORUMON!_ Pero qué demonios le pasa se supone que es más fuerte…..un momento no entro en modo salvaje eso quiere decir que ya se acostumbró a Lunamon y Dracomon y eso se lo impide-_

-Ustedes son los siguientes patéticos humanos-

-AH!-

-Metal canon-

-Aliento bebe-

-Disparo de lagrima-

Y lo golpearon en la espalda haciendo que volteara.

-A Keita no lo involucras en esto-

-Ni se te ocurra lastimar a Kentaro-

-Si se te ocurre lastimar a Mizuki estas acabado-

-Como si pudieran hacer algo contra mi, EXPLOSION GIGA-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

-DORUMON! MALDITO-tomo un palo.

-Espera Stelar-

-No te metas con Dorumon-

-Estas loco que puedes hacer tu contra ese monstruo-

-Fujimoto-kun…..-

-Eh?-

-Yo tampoco lo perdonare por haber las timado a Lunamon-tomo otro palo y se fue corriendo.

-Shiomi, MIERDA! A quien engaño yo tampoco te perdonare por lastimar a Dracomon-

-No intente hacerse los valientes-los golpeo con su cola.

-AH!-

-Kentaro!-

-…gu…-

-Mizuki!-

-GUAAAAAAA!-

-KEITA!-

-DEJALOS EN PAZ!-en eso momento los Xros Loader se iluminaron y posteriormente los cuerpos de los digimon comenzaron a brillar.

-Pero que es eso…-dijo Keita que apenas y podía abrir los ojos.

-Dorumon! Shinka!...-

-Dracomon! Shinka!...-

-Lunamon! Shinka!...-

-Shinka?...-y antes de caer al suelo Keita noto que se encontraba sobre la espalda de algo-Pero que demo….Dorumon eres tu?-dijo sorprendido al ver que estaba en la espalda de una especia de dragón color morado y la piedra en su cabeza era inconfundible.

-Bueno evolucione así que ahora dime Dorugamon-

-Entendido, Dorugamon-

-Dracomon tu también-dijo mientras estaba en los brazos de un dragón azul.

-Si, por cierto ahora dime Coredramon-

-Lunamon-

-Ahora soy Lekismon-contesto una figura humanoide con armadura en pecho y cara-bien Mizuki será mejor que te quedes aquí-dijo mientras dejaba a la chica.

-Tu también Kentaro ustedes estarán a salvo aquí-

-Entendido….oigan y Stelar-

-Cierto donde esta Stelar-kun-

-Muy bien Dorugamon ataquemos-

-Sujétate Keita, PODER METAL-

Una enorme bola de metal salió en dirección a MetalGreymon.

-Gu-

-Bien lo hicimos retroceder-

-No sean tan confiados-lanzo una bola de fuego en dirección a los dos.

_-Mierda no esquivaremos a tiempo-_

-Blue Flare Breath-una especie de lanza llamas azul destruyo el fuego.

-Lekismon, Coredramon-

-Shiomi, Fujimoto-

-ERES UN IDIOTA GOOGLES BOY!-grito el pelirrojo desde la cabeza del dragón.

-EH!-

-Stelar-kun deberíamos dejarlo esto a los digimon mientras nosotros nos ponemos en un lugar seguro-dijo mientras se agarraba de la espalda de Lekismon.

-Dorugamon y yo somos compañeros es normal que quiera pelear junto a el, además….USTEDES TAMBIEN VINIERON JUNTO A SUS DIGIMON-

-….aaaaaa….-

-Ya terminaron su pequeña discusión-

-Dorugamon-

-PODER METAL-lo esquivo.

-Es imposible ustedes no podrán hacer nada contra mi-

-Puede que digas eso, pero piénsalo en mi opinión dos novatos forman un campeón y dos campeones forman un perfeccionado y nosotros tenemos tres campeones-

-Así que puedes decir cosas inteligentes Stelar-

-CALLATEEEEE!-

-Fujimoto-kun, Stelar-kun no es momento de pelar-

-Paren de hacer tonterías, Explosión Giga-los impacto y retroocedieron una considerable distancia.

-AH! Dorugamon estas bien-

-eeee-

-Mizuki-

-Tranquila Lekismon estoy bien-

-Tengo una idea-

-Fujimoto?-

-Gracias al Xros Loader podemos VER que ataques tienen nuestros digimon así que Coredramon usemos tu habilidad mas fuerte-

-En serio podemos ver lo ataques-tomo su Xros Loader-veamos…..pero que mierda Dorugamon solo puedes usar poder metal-

-EH!-

-AH!-

-Que sucede Mizuki-

-Lekismon tienes un ataque que nos puede ser de ayuda.

.

.

.

-Parece que el ultimo ataque espanto a esos tipos-

-Eso crees tu-se escucho la voz de Keita.

-Ahora Lekismon-grito Mizuki que salía de un escondite junto a Lekismon.

-Bomba de Luz de Luna-lanzo un bola de agua.

-Pero que es esto…..y porque….tengo….sueño-

-Bomba de Luz de Luna usando los luna guantes Lekismon puede lanzar una bomba de agua que puede ocasionar sueño y ahora que tienes la guardia baja…STELAR-KUN, FUJIMOTO-KUN AHORA-

-OKAY-ambos salieron volando.

-Coredramon-

-G Shurunen ll-lanzo un rayo de fuego.

-Dorugamon-

-Poder Metal-

Ambos ataques se combinaron e impactaron a MetalGreymon.

-Muy bien Dorugamon demos el golpe final-

-OH!-

-No importa si solo tienes un ataque solo concentra todo tu poder en el-

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOH!, PODER METAL!-

Golpeo fuertemente a MetalGreymon haciendo que desapareciera.

-Keita….l-lo hice…lo vencí….-

-Lo matamos….-y en ese momento el Xros Loader comenzó a vibrar-pero que sucede con esta cosa…..eh?-vio como un montón de datos se comenzaba a acumular en la pantalla y después salió un cuadro 3D de MetalGreymon-pero que es…-

-Felicidades Keita capturaste a MetalGreymon-dijo Coredramon.

-L-lo capture-

-Si ahora solo di: Digimon captura completada-

-Pero esta bien que yo me lo quede-

-Porque dudas tanto Stelar tu fuiste el que le dio el golpe de gracia-

-Te puedes quedar con el Stelar-kun-

-Bien entonces, Digimon captura completa, bien Dorugamon regresemos a tierra-

-Ok-

Tanto Dorugamon como Coredramon fueron a tierra, así que Keita y Kentaro se bajaron de ellos, los tres digimon regresaron a su forma de novato.

-Dorumon? Creí que como evolucionaste te quedarías como Dorugamon-

-Yo también creí eso, pero de repente me sentí sin energía y regrese a esta forma-

-Su un digimon evoluciona con la ayuda de su compañero es normal que regrese a su forma de novato, Shoutmon-sama es un ejemplo-

-Ya veo, hicimos un buen trabajo de equipo no creen Shiomi, Fujimoto-

-Ya no me llames Fujimoto-

-Eh?...-

-De ahora en adelante ustedes dos díganme Kentaro-

-Jajaja, entonces supongo que ustedes también pueden dejar de llamarme Stelar y comenzar a decirme Keita-

-E-entonces p-pueden decirme Mi-Mizuki-

Todos se vieron entre ellos y comenzaron a reír y antes de darse cuanta alguien los habías sacado de Digi-quartz.

-Eh? En que momento nos salimos-

-Así que ustedes son los nuevos elegidos-

-Esa voz….-

-AH! Shoutmon-sama-se fue corriendo hacia el.

-Lunamon así que estabas con ellos-

-KUDOU!-grito mientras lo señalaba.

-…eh…EH!...ERES TU STELAR-

-Taiki-

-Tu también Kentaro-

-Kentaro conoces a Kudou-

-Bueno nos ayudó en el club de football hace unos días-

-Amano-kun…-

-Shiomi-san así que tu eres una elegida-

-Oye Kentaro como es que esos dos se conocen-

-Todas las chicas en la escuela saben quien es-

-Y-ya veo-

-Mira Tagiru es el digimon que intentamos capturar-

-Tienes razón Gumdramon es ese zorro morado-

-Oye cuida como te diriges a el, no es un zorro morado se llama Dorumon y es mi compañero-

-Tu compañero…..entonces Dracomon-

-Correcto Shoutmon, mi compañero es Kentaro-

-Y Mizuki es mi compañera-

-Entonces, necesitamos la ayuda de los tres-

-Kudpu te refieres a lo del digi-mundo verdad-

-Si, por alguna razón Valdurmon los escogió-

-Valdurmon?...-

-Taiki ese es el nombre del ave que vimos Lunamon y yo-

-Si, bbien como ustedes son los nuevos elegidos necesitaremos de su ayuda para salvar el digi-mundo, nos ayudaran verdad-

-Ja, Taiki no es necesario preguntar lo decid en el momento en que Dracomon me lo dijo-

-Yo también quiero salvar el mundo de Lunamon-

-Cuenta con Dorumon y conmigo-

-Muchas gracias, serán de mucha ayuda-

-Keita hay un problema-

-Que quieres decir Dorumon-

-Como iremos al digi-mundo?-

-….etto….buena pregunta-dijo Taiki mientras una gota de sudor caía por su cabeza.

**Bien con esto concluye el capítulo 2 espero que les haya gustado.**

**Taiki: Kaze-san ya pensaste en una manera de enviarnos al digi-mundo.**

**Yo: Claro que si.**

**Shoutmon: Entonces cuando nos vas a enviar.**

**Yo: Solo esperen al próximo capitulo y listo.**

**Taiki y Shoutmon: En el próximo capitulo!.**

**Yo: Claro si ya tengo toda la historia pensada, bueno déjenme un review y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Proximo capitulo: Omegamon y Gankoomon aparecen, llendo al digi-mundo.**


End file.
